Seduction
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: Somehow Hinata managed to sign her soul to a house that is filled with sex addicts. Catching the interest of many of the people she lives with, she remains blissfully oblivious to the webs of lust she's slowly becoming tangled in. Hinata x everyone
1. Thinking With The Heart

**A/N; **_It was just floating around my head itching to be written D: I couldn't resist such a story to embarass poor Hinata :) Please note that many people will be OOC now and then due to their extreme hormones._

Disclaimer: Naruto characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Seduction**

_Yuuwaku_

誘惑

* * *

Thinking With The Heart

* * *

Hinata sighed in frustration as her finger skimmed the advertisements on the board in front of her. She didn't want a car, she didn't want a TV, she didn't want a new apartment, she just wanted a _job_.

Now you may be wondering, _why_ does Hinata want a job?

Well it all started with her father announcing that he wasn't going to pay for her dance classes anymore. Also, that if she wanted to continue with them, she'd have to pay for them herself. He certainly wasn't expecting her to agree with him and storm out his office to begin the search immediately.

But so far, she had no luck.

Her love of dance drove her on however. She wasn't a performer exactly, she wouldn't go on stage in front of thousands (despite her sensei trying her best to persuade her to), she simply _loved_ to dance. She was flexible and light and happily danced with the utmost grace feeling as though she was floating on air.

She never really had a dance partner though. She was shy and wasn't comfortable with being so close to another person. She didn't really _want_ a partner if she was completely honest, but she knew that most styles of dance required one so she was just going to have to find one.

But he had better be pretty much perfect…

With another aggravated sigh, Hinata's forehead fell against the advertisement for a table. There were just _no_ suitable jobs. Those that she thought she could do were either already taken up, no longer available, or she just wasn't suitable.

Time was running out! She _needed_ a job!!

"Ohayou…" a voice whispered next to her, their warm breath hitting her neck causing her to jump out of her skin. With a slight shriek she fell backwards, only to be caught by a sturdy pair of arms. "Sheesh for a graceful dancer you sure are clumsy Hinata" Neji said with a smirk as her face flushed with a dark blush.

Suddenly Hinata realised that Neji's hands weren't where they were supposed to be. With a scream she flung herself off of him hugging her chest defensively from her evil pervert of a cousin. He simply smirked at her with mock innocence.

"You're looking for a job aren't you?" he asked smartly. "I can get you a job Hina, you just had to say so."

Hinata didn't really trust that wicked smirk on his lips, but realised she didn't exactly have an option. She was _not_ giving up dancing for absolutely anything.

She was startled when Neji's fingers brushed her cheek in a gentle caress. Her cheek immediately inflamed a ruby colour and her eyes darted away from him.

"But if you accept it, and they accept you, there's no backing out. You're contracted to stay with them." Neji said, his smirk becoming wider as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

_What am I getting myself in to…?_

"Okay then…"

* * *

Without a moment's hesitation, Neji grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her impending doom. She had that awful feeling she had signed a contract with the devil by saying those two words.

"I'll be there most of the time, so I'll be able to take good care of you" Neji said, shooting a smirk her way. _Stupid perverted cousin._

"N-Neji! Where exactly are we going?" Hinata cried as he continued to drag her along.

"Here." Neji said, coming to an abrupt stop and causing poor Hinata to fly right into the back of him. He held her up and once she regained her composure, she looked up to see one of the biggest mansions she had ever seen.

"Judging by the fact your mouth is hanging open I take it you're impressed?" Neji said with a wide smirk. Hinata just gaped at him and turned back to stare at the beautiful house.

"What will I be doing here?" she asked, curious to what she would be doing.

"You'll see" Neji said and dragged her round the side of the house towards another door. He pulled out a set of keys and quickly opened it, pulling her inside.

They headed down a corridor and then through a door on their left. Only to be met by two curious pairs of eyes. Hinata blushed realising she and Neji had just barged in and quickly murmured an apology, the stubborn blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I like this one Otouto" the older of the two men said with a smirk. They both looked remarkably alike and Hinata came to the conclusion that they were brothers.

They both had dark hair, though the younger brother had a blue tint, it was shorter and spiked at the back. He was paler than his brother and had an air of arrogance about him that Hinata didn't like.

The older brother had hair that reached his mid back and was tied and the base of his neck. He seemed calmer and more approachable.

But what really surprised Hinata, was the fact that they had crimson eyes. True, she and Neji probably had the weirdest eyes. A gene that was passed down in her family caused her eyes to appear blind, though she could see perfectly. She had no visible pupil and her eyes were a pale lilac colour.

But she had never seen red eyes like that before. They were rather intimidating.

"You finally brought your little cousin for a visit did you Hyuuga?" the younger one said, his eyes trailing over Hinata. "She doesn't look like the type to be here, does she even know what this place is?" Neji remained silent, but his smirk said it all.

"I still think we should keep her, we haven't got one like her yet, and she is very beautiful" the older one said to his younger brother.

"Tch, you'll do what you want no matter what I say, but I'm telling you, she won't like it." The younger one said, pushing himself up into a standing position. He walked over to them and looked down at Hinata. She was about a head shorter than him, and he was a little over six foot.

Neji was eyeing him carefully, curious to what he would make of his little cousin.

The younger brother smirked and placed a hand on her head.

"You're interesting aren't you little Hyuuga?" he said with a smirk. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'll be seeing you later." With that, he strolled out of the room.

"Well then, here's the contract, just sign and you're done" the older brother said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"What exactly am I signing?" Hinata questioned warily.

"A smart one hmm? Well Miss Hyuuga, you'll be signing an agreement to live here."

"_Live_ here?!" Hinata cried in confusion staring at Neji who seemed to be daydreaming and looking in the other direction.

"Just think Hina, you can sell you're apartment and pay for your classes with that" Neji said simply. "There's no rent here, and you can use all the money you want as there's so much going spare."

"But? Why would—?"

"There's many different kinds of people here, they'll all make you feel welcome." Itachi said, placing a pen next to the contract. "Just sign and you'll have joined our family."

"You don't really have much of a choice Hinata" Neji whispered. "Not many jobs will pay you enough for the classes; you don't want to give it up do you?"

That's when Hinata made a mistake her father always warned her against. She went and made a decision based only on her heart and not at all on her head.

Without even reading the contract, she picked up the pen and signed.

The deed was done, she had signed the devils contract.

* * *


	2. Bubbly Blondes

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the long update, school work honestly... Pretty short chapters to begin with eh? Let me know what you think anyway :)_**

* * *

**

**Seduction**

_Yuuwaku_

誘惑

* * *

Bubbly Blondes

* * *

Hinata couldn't help feeling a sense of dread as she placed her pen back down, but it was what she had to do. Besides, the people she had met so far seemed nice, the mansion was beautiful, she had Neji-nii, what's the worst that could happen?

"So you'll be keeping an eye on her Neji?"

"Of course Itachi, she'll need a few days to adjust but she'll be fine" Neji replied, the both of them sharing knowing smirks that Hinata felt excluded from.

"Well, I hope you'll feel comfortable Hinata-chan, we have quite the characters living with us. My little brother probably went to inform the leaders of your arrival, so you'll be seeing them soon" Itachi said, his smirk widening.

"I'll go introduce her. We'll see you later" Neji said, ushering her out of the room.

* * *

"Neji what are the people like here?" Hinata asked timidly. She was very shy meeting new people and usually made a complete idiot of herself and dissolved into a blushing, stuttering mess.

"There are a lot of different characters, but most of them are friendly. If the Uchiha brothers approve of you, you should be perfectly fine" Neji said, wrapping a supporting arm around her and pulling her close, making it difficult to walk or breathe.

They walked down a couple corridors and made their way into a room with multiple people inside.

Hinata didn't even get a chance to look around before three blonde heads blocked her view. She immediately blushed in embarrassment at the closeness of the strangers and shuffled closer to Neji, who simply wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and gave her hip a light squeeze making her squeak.

"Oi! Everyone, this is my cousin Hinata, she's a new member of our family" Neji announced, making Hinata blush and will herself to melt into the floor and disappear.

"She's cute!" the blonde trio all exclaimed. They were very zealous and bouncy, which was quite nerve-racking.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I'm Ino! Nice to meet you Hinata-chan!"

"I'm Deidara, un!"

"Back up you three, give her space to breathe" Neji said smirking.

"I'm gonna take care of you Hinata-chan! I'll protect you from all the baddies dattebayo!!" the one called Naruto exclaimed, pointing a thumb towards his chest, while the biggest, goofiest smile spread across his face.

"Ah… a-arigatou" she said as her blush darkened. Naruto was incredibly handsome. His hair spread across his head in blonde spikes almost like a lions mane. His eyes were of the brightest sky blue, and stood out against his tanned complexion. He was tall and well built and had the most dazzling smile Hinata had ever laid eyes on.

"I want to take care of her, un!" Deidara complained, scowling at Naruto. Deidara's hair was down to his mid back, half of it up in a ponytail, which gave him a rather feminine air. His bangs fell across one eye. His visible eye was blue and lightly lined in eyeliner giving it definition. He also was quite tall and well built.

"Shh you two! Don't intimidate her!" the girl scolded, hands on hips. She looked alike to Deidara and Hinata wondered if they were at all related. Ino had long light blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, and she had bangs almost identical to Deidara. She had a curvy body which she didn't bother trying to hide and a very pretty face.

"Sorry to disappoint you both, but_ I'm_ going to be looking after Hinata" Neji said, ending the discussion.

"Aww…" Naruto and Deidara both whined.

"_OI! WHEREZA NEW KID?!_" a voice boomed and a loud bang followed. Hinata jumped out of her skin and stared at the lady that had just burst through the door.

"Tsunade, just because we have the money for repairs doesn't mean you should break everything in a drunken rampage" a man said, entering after her, followed by yet another man who was talking animatedly with no one listening to him.

The woman named Tsunade strolled over to where Hinata was and shoved the three blondes aside. Hinata recognised her as the famous glamour model, that was world known for how young she looked and how natural her plastic surgery was (apart from her chest of course).

"You Hinata?" she slurred, clearly drunk.

"Y-y-yes" Hinata squeaked.

"Hmm, you don't look like you're up for it. But the guys think you're cute, and Neji's popular… We'll have to get your measurements and see if you're good enough. You'll probably be one of the models… yeah… model" Tsunade trailed off looking dazed.

"Aa! She's cute!" the tallest man exclaimed. He had broad shoulders and long white spiky hair to his knees. His attitude made him seem younger than he was which reminded her of Naruto, though Hinata found him quite alarming. "Jiraiya at your service!!"

"Be quiet the both of you" the last man hissed in irritation. He was shorter than Jiraiya but taller than Tsunade. He was pale and thin with long, glossy, black hair. He had amber eyes lined in purple and his mouth was set into a scowl. He oozed frightening sexiness.

"Go swallow your freaky tongue Orochimaru!" Jiraiya scoffed. He glanced around before looking rather miserable. "Where is everyone? Where are my girls?"

"Oi! I'm hear ero-sennin!" Naruto cried, while Ino shook her head.

"Oh! INO MY DEAR!" Jiraiya cried, brightening up and ignoring Naruto.

"Most people are still in bed Jiraiya-sama. We're only up because we ate the whole gateaux between us and went to bed feeling sick" Ino explained while Deidara mumbled something about being completely innocent.

"Right, us three will examine you and give you an answer at the end. I am a fully qualified doctor" Tsunade said, pushing her drunken state aside and becoming business like. It was well known that Tsunade had a career as one of the most successful doctors in the world, when she wasn't in porn movies. "You can bring your cousin with you if you want."

"Oh no I—"

"Sure, come on Hinata. I won't look" Neji said with a smirk. _Oh how Hinata just wanted to die right there and then..._


End file.
